Sofia
Chiwa Saitō }} Sofia is a character in Love Nikki. She is a popular dancer and an actress, as well as a member of the Phantom Thief Family. She was the lead actress in the play 'Candy Witch and Star Sea' and wore the legendary dress Star Sea during her performance. Bio Appearance Sofia is a tall and very pretty young woman with mid-back length light pink hair that has ringlets at the end and light blue eyes. Her Star Sea dress is purple and floor-length that is covered in many sparkling stars. Personality Sofia is a kind-hearted and warm person to those she meets, happy to meet Nikki and her friends even when they sneak into the dressing room of the 'Candy Witch and Star Sea' production. She is also very ambitious. As the heir of the Phantom Thief family, she still pursues her dreams of being a performer, even though her family name could prevent her from continuing. History Early Life Sofia held an interest in dancing from an early age, shown in how she used to practice dancing all alone during the sunset.Sunset Year 671 Sofia worked as both a dancer and a member of the Phantom Thief Family during this year. She performed a highly praised Christmas Eve concert at the St. Vitus cathedral before going to search the cathedral for a treasure.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Time Machine However, while she was there, an old clockmaker confronted her after she picked up an antique music box.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#The Mask Caper Though she claimed to not care about the music box, the clockmaker knew she was there as part of the Phantom Thief Family. However, he could sense her reluctance to actually steal things, and she eventually admitted that she just wanted to dance instead of being somebody's puppet. While opening up a trapdoor in the tower, he ordered her to dance, or else he would expose her identity.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Blade Dance She left her family and joined the Pigeon Royal Dance Troupe. Her family did not contact her for three months, leaving her to wonder what had happened to them. The troupe leader also hinted that it was possible something could happen to the clockmaker, but made Sofia promise to do her best regardless.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Night Finale She saw Hiber after one of her performances, who asked if it was true that the clockmaker had enchanted her to dance forever and that the rest of the family was at the St. Vitus cathedral. Sofia went to the cathedral as quickly as possible, where she worried for the safety of the clockmaker and berated herself for selfishly choosing her dream of becoming a dancer and making him a target. She tried to warn him, but the belltower collapsed before she could explain the situation to him. He only handed her the music box before he was buried beneath the wreckage.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Moonlight and Bells Sofia went back to her family, but managed to convince them to let her join the December Troupe as a disguise in order to carry out the family mission. Year 680 Sofia became the lead actress of 'Candy Witch and Star Sea', which was performed in the Grand Theater in Cicia. Despite this, she was still part of the Phantom Thief Family and her family sent notes threatening to steal the Star Sea from Lilith. However, Nidhogg contacted Sofia's family and they came to an agreement involving appointing an agent named Lisa to the theater to keep up appearances.V1: 8-S2 Pure Female Teacher While backstage one day, she met Nikki and her friends. She had been told about Nikki's reputation as a stylist by Lisa, and challenged her to a styling battle, encouraging her to wear a dress that could even beat the Star Sea. After Nikki beat her, Sofia invited them to come to the official performance of the play. During the official performance, Sofia got trapped underneath a beam. Nikki and her friends confronted Lisa, the person they believed to be the thief, and made her turn the dress over.V1: 3-9 The one stole Star Sea is? Sofia thanked them, and put on the Star Sea so that they could see what she looked like in it. As Nikki and her friends left, Sofia expressed sadness over Nikki's ability to follow her dreams, and lamented to herself that as a Phantom Thief family heir, she wasn't sure whether she would ever be able to do the same. Sofia went later to Long Street, Cloud, where she had heard rumors from the Star Seer about two precious treasures originating from the Cloud Empire. She wanted to find them in order to be inspired to create a modern dance tour.V1: 7-3 Modern Dancer Sofia Sofia performed at the White Blossom Banquet later. She was surprised but pleased to see Nikki and her friends there.17-5 Bright Stars After the dress White Blossom was stolen, Nikki and her friends tried to find the thief and confronted Sofia outside the banquet, but they didn't recognize her since she was in disguise. Nikki tried to beat her in a styling battle, but she used a special skill (Heart Snatcher) to switch their scores. Nikki equipped an Apple-style gun and blocked the skill, but Sofia escaped anyways. She left the banquet to meet up with Orlando, and with his help got to return the White Blossom to Kimi, whose father had designed the dress. She revealed that Hiber had actually been the one to steal it, and warned her that the people working to steal the dress would not give up on it easily. Later, she met up with Hiber, who berated her for giving up the White Blossom. Sofia warned her not to get too close to Reid, and gave her an invitation that seemed to sway her.18-Side Story 1 Promise of Compromise Quotes Story = *"As expected, you're strong. Someday you'll become even stronger." — Sofia to Nikki, in V1: 2-9 Dancer Star Sofia. Postcards= *"Wish you a good trip. Don't forget to find me if you need help." — Sofia's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Lilith Kingdom, No. 6, Cicia Star Square. |-|Styling Battle= *"The sweet smile can charm everyone." — using Smile. *"Don't blame me for being critical, I just refuse to be ordinary." — using Critical Eye. *"It's not the gift I truly want." — using Gift. *"I've been looking for my own Crystal Shoes." — using Clock. *"Sleeping is art too." — using Sleeping. |-|Dream Weaver= * "Any trouble? If you want you can tell me." * "Thanks for our greeting, wishing you a good day." * "Such an excellent stylist, your necklace is beautiful." * "Morning, it's nice to meet you." * "Sorry, I need to go to the rehearsal, remember to come for the show." * "Knowing nothing, might be a good thing for some people." * "What do you see? It's the dancing dress, the performance... or, no, forget it." * "You saw my dream? How's that? Any inspiration?" * "Memory is priceless, nothing is worth comparing to memory." * "Genius? I just work harder than others." * "When you finish the task, you should do what you actually like." * "Once you accept the task, you'd better finish it no matter what." * "If you think the tasks are getting harder, you should just take a break." * "The task went smoothly, thank you." * "Are you worrying over the task? Think deep, you'll find a solution." * "As a dancer, my personal information isn't secret anymore." * "Each country has a different design style, travel is the best way to get inspiration." * "In exchange, can you tell me your story?" * "Anything about dancing, I'd like to discuss with you." * "Everyone has their own weakness, it's the same for me." * "Hum? It's not so polite to do so." * "You need to go out more, stop wasting time on useless things." * "What's wrong? Need my help?" * "Such unreasonable behavior can't be treated with kindness." * "I don't want to be disturbed when I'm working on choreography." |-|Timeline= *"Sharing secrets is the best way to get closer." — Sofia in Timeline. *"A life of a thief is the fate I accepted. The fate of a dancer is what my heart desires." — Sofia in Timeline. Trivia * The name Sofia means "wisdom" in Greek. Name by Server Gallery Sofia 2.png Sofia Cutscene 1.png|Sofia in V1: 3-8 The Phantom Thief Sofia Cutscene 2.png|Sofia in V1: 3-8 The Phantom Thief References Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Love Nikki Characters